Murphy
by FoxFire90
Summary: Sam gets a call no father wants to get. One-shot. WARNING: Child abuse although not explicit.


**Hey there guys :) So, I found this in my archive that I wrote a coupla years ago. It isn't my best work but I couldn't scrap it. Thought I'd share with you guys. This is completely random and such. It's a one-shot; I won't be continuing it.**

**Summary: **Sam gets a call no father ever wants to get.

**Warning: **Child abuse [not explicit]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

><p><strong>Murphy<strong>

**By: Fox**

Roger had been abusive to both Patricia and Murphy, although her mother tried to shield her. Sam didn't know the abuse was happening: he'd only see his daughter twice a month. He called almost every night to talk to his daughter but he couldn't abandon hunting with Dean and Sam knew he couldn't take his little girl on the road with them. That all shattered when Sam got a call in the middle of the night saying his ex was murdered and his daughter had survived.

Dean and Sam rushed to Boston where Murphy was and as soon as they got to the hospital where his daughter was, relief washed over him. Him and Dean could hear the little screaming for them not to touch her,

"Don't!" the eight-year-old screamed at the top of her lungs. The brothers rushed into the exam room to see Murphy backed up into a corner and a doctor trying to coax her out.  
>"Daddy!" Murphy yelled and barreled into Sam who scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "Ow." The little girl squirmed.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked the doctor.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," the doctor huffed, "but she won't let me get near her."

Sam put Murphy down and kneeled so they could be at eye level, "Baby girl, the doctor needs to take a look at you to make sure you're alright." Murphy immediately burst into sobs and shook her head, "Please, baby, daddy and Uncle Dean will be right here."

The little girl wiped her eyes and sniffled, "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." Sam smiled at her.

Murphy looked up to Dean, "Uncle Dean?" she asked reaching for him.

Dean picked up the girl and shifted her when she winced, "Hey, kiddo. Me and daddy'll be right here the whole time." He reassured his niece.

With the promises from both her daddy and uncle she nodded her head. Dean sat her on the exam table and the doctor approached her,

"Murphy," he said gently hating what had to do, "we have to take your clothes off, ok?"

The little girl burst into sobs again- Dean and Sam's hearts broke, "Please." She begged over and over again.

The doctor sighed and began to peel off the little girl's clothes. He took her shirt off first and all three men gasped at the patterned bruises on her back and torso. Murphy still cried but defeated, dropped her head.

The little girl cried even harder when the doctor took off her pants; her thighs had red smart marks with purple and yellowing splotches.

Sam didn't know if he could see anymore but stayed as Dean put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there. Sam nodded more to himself than his brother; he had to do it for his daughter.

As the doctor proceeded to take off Murphy's underwear she screamed with all her might and began to smack him. The doctor didn't have the heart to get upset at the little girl; he knew what her reaction probably meant. It saddened him deeply and he looked over to Sam and gave him a tight nod,

"I have to look, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you."

Murphy stuffed her fists in her lap, "Please, not down there!" she wailed.

"Doc?" Sam walked over to the other side of the room and motioned for the older man to follow.

The doctor sighed already knowing what the young man was going to ask, "The inside of her thighs are bruised and with her behavior it suggests sexual abuse."

Sam put his hand on the door to steady himself and slipped his fingers through his hair with his other hand.

The doctor put a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave a squeeze, "I know this is extremely difficult but you have to be strong for your daughter. I promise I have her best interest at heart." Sam squeezed his eyes tight before opening them and sighing, "I think it would be better if perhaps your brother and I step out and you look at her bottom yourself. I think Murphy would be more comfortable if it was you. You tell me what you see and then we'll proceed from there depending on the results."

Sam took a deep breath and steadied himself; he could do it for Murphy. "Ok, Doc." He nodded his head. "Dean." He called over to his brother who was rubbing soothing circles on his niece's back.

"Yeah?" Dean asked coming over to them.

"I gotta…" Sam trailed off looking over at Murphy, "Could you wait in the hall with the doctor?"

Dean's answer was to give him a sympathetic glance and walk out with the doctor.

Sam went over to Murphy and hugged the little girl to his chest and let her cry. He sighed and prepared himself for what he had to do.

He gently pushed Murphy back and looked into her big green eyes, "Baby, I gotta look."

He explained and put his hands on the girls' clenched fists that were still stuffed in her lap. Murphy tightened her fists and pushed them harder and then leaned her forehead to Sam's chest.

"It's embarrassing." She whimpered.

Sam would've gave anything not to cause his little girl anymore discomfort but he knew it was the best for her. He gently took her face in his hands and lifted her head until he was looking into her eyes,

"Murphy, I love you and I'm not trying to embarrass you but it has to be done. It'll be real quick, I promise, ok?" Murphy stared into her father's hazel eyes and saw nothing but love and concern.

She nodded her head slowly. Sam gently got her off the exam table and sat in a chair with Murphy standing between his knees clutching her father's arms in a death grip. The little girl trembled as Sam gently pulled her underwear down and looked at her bottom. Sam thought he was going to be sick; strap marks littered her small butt with deep blue and purple bruises. Scabs had formed over welts that were obviously from a belt. Sam fixed his daughter's underwear and enveloped her in his arms,

"Ok, babygirl," he cooed, "it's over."

Sam picked up the trembling and sobbing girl and opened the door to motion for the doctor and his brother to come back in. The three men waited until Murphy fell into an exhausted sleep to talk,

"She's got some cuts and bruises." He said disgusted.

Dean's face paled even further, "Do you think she was…" he trailed off; he didn't know how to ask.

The doctor nodded his head sadly, "I need to do a pelvic exam to make sure he didn't go all the way."

The doctor thought it would be best to put Murphy to sleep while he did the exam to not further traumatize her. Sam held his child as the doctor administered a shot and she quickly fell asleep. Dean said he'd wait in the waiting room but Sam couldn't leave his daughter so he stayed.

Throughout the exam Sam kept his eyes focused on Murphy's face and watched as she slept. He stroked her reddish-brown hair and thought of his ex, Murphy's mother. She was a beautiful girl; red curly hair, bright green eyes and a smile that would light up the room. Patricia had a deep Irish accent that Sam found incredibly sexy; that was what drawn him in the first place. He'd heard her voice before he saw her. He was in the library at the latest school his and Dean's father had enrolled them in while he was away on a hunt.

She was talking about something Sam didn't even know about as he approached her. They started to talk and things went from there. Sam was seventeen at the time and Patti was sixteen and they were in love.

Patti had invited Sam over to her house after school since her parents were out of town for the weekend. One thing led to another and they ended up making love but the next day John had come back and told the boys they were leaving. Sam's heart broke but he had to follow his dad's orders. He pushed Patti out of his mind until nine months later when she called him saying they had a daughter together.  
>Sam couldn't've been more proud he had a baby girl but John didn't find it as exciting. He forbid Sam to go to them but his son put his foot down, said he was eighteen and he wasn't going to leave his daughter. John softened up knowing he wouldn't leave any kid he had either. Sa, had been in Murphy's life since the day he got the call- he might not have been there every single day but he made sure his daughter knew him and knew he loved her.<p>

"All done." The doctor sighed.

Sam looked at him with scared eyes, "Did.." he trailed off.

"There's no sign of rape but she was definitely molested." He confirmed.

While a nurse changed his sleeping daughter into a gown Sam went out to his anxiously waiting brother.

He looked into Dean's pleading eyes and couldn't control the tears that fell. Dean's eyes instantly teared up as Sam explained,

"The son of a bitch touched her, Dean."

Dean had tears falling, "Was she…you know?" Sam shook his head. Dean let a big breath he was holding, "Thank God."

* * *

><p>Yeah, so everyone isn't in character and like I said; not my best work. Please review anyways, even if it is to tell me how much it sucked. Lol.<p>

-Fox


End file.
